


Restful Night

by JayBeanns



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender, vld - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 15:05:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8290162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayBeanns/pseuds/JayBeanns
Summary: Lance sleep walks to Keith's bed, wakes up in the morning and confusion follows





	

A quiet cloaked the ship. As night came, everyone slept. The paladins were tired after another hard day of training, Allura wasn't very good at timing water breaks. Hunk had made a comment about it, comparing her to his marching band director from high school, back on earth. They had formed voltron probably 50 times today. Lance was tired. He slept in only his boxers, the blankets askew. He didn't usually snore, but today, he did. The tan boy lay there in bed, almost motionless. Unprompted, he sat up. He pushed the blankets aside and walked towards the door to his bunk. The door opened, making only a small amount of noise. Lance walked out of the bunk and down the hall. To another room he went, as he opened a different bunk door. He laid down in a different bed until the morning, when he would wake. That night he slept better than he had before.

Keith:

 _I am so comfortable_ Keith thought, as his mind slowly began to wake up. He didn't want to open his eyes because he knew that if he did, he'd have to leave the world of rest and sleep. Keith loved to sleep. His friends would often find him napping in the oddest places of the ship. One time, he was found in a kitchen cupboard napping. Everyone questioned why, he had no answer. Shiro was the only one who was not surprised. He knew of Keith's odd sleeping habits. When he learned of it, he only smiled and laughed lightly. Keith thought of Shiro. Him and Shiro used to share a room back on earth. On cold nights Keith would sleep in Shiro's bed, even though Keith was a bit too old for this habit, Shiro didn't mind. They'd been adopted brothers their whole lives. When Keith was 6, he was introduced to his new brother. He may not have liked him at first, but they became very close. Keith thought of when he used to sleep in Shiro's bed. This familiar feeling, reminded him of this. For a moment he felt as if he were back on earth. As he woke up a bit more, his mind became more conscious. His eyes were still closed as he wasn't ready to accept that he was supposed to wake up, yet. More conscious thoughts began to flood his mind. _I am so warm... I was freezing when I went to bed..._ He was confused for a brief moment. He felt something in the bed move, and was startled beyond belief. He opened his eyes to see his fellow paladin, Lance. He retracted his arms, that had been entangled with the boy, and fell onto the floor. Lance, also startled, sat up quickly, bashing his head off of the top of the bed. Keith sat up, but remained on the floor, still riddled with confusion. "What are you doing in my bed!?" He shouted, both puzzled and shocked. Lance rubbed the spot on his head where he had hit it. "I don't...know..." He thought. "I went to bed in my room....how did I end up here?" Keith wasn't amused. "Lance this better not be some stupid joke or-" Lance looked at him slightly offended. "I'm just as confused as you are!" Unbelieving, Keith asked again. "What were you doing in my bed!?" He shouted. "What were YOU doing with your arms around me!?" Lance shouted back. Keith's face turned red. He could feel it getting warm. He hadn't realized, but apparently he had wrapped his arms around Lance when they both slept there. "I-..." He didn't know what to say, and it was as off he could not speak. He started looking around the room to calm himself down a bit. This, was a bad idea. At this point he noticed that Lance, was almost completely naked. He looked at Lance's bare chest and felt his face get redder. "Just-" He covered his face with one hand and pointed to the door with the other. "-get out."

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short thing i wrote after an idea I had? I might elaborate?  
> Comment if you want more, I'd appreciate it


End file.
